The New Spanish Teacher
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. When Emma is having lunch with Shannon they are talking about the new Spanish teacher David Martinez. When she starts choking, David is there and then Will arrives. Will and David argue over who will help her, what will happen?


It was another long day at William McKinley High school and Will was just sitting in his office marking Spanish papers. He had been marking them and he was almost done. It was lunch time as Will looked at his watch on his wrist and he wanted to hurry up so he could go and have lunch with his girlfriend Emma.

He had about 2 papers left to mark and it would only take him about 5 minutes, which would leave him with half an hour for his lunch. As he marked the papers he wondered where Emma was and what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Emma was just sitting in the teacher's lunch room at a table with Shannon who was eating a full chicken as usual. Emma was nibbling away at her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, as she waited for Will.<p>

Emma was talking about the new Spanish teacher and saying she didn't like him, while she was eating and she looked over at him. His name was David Martinez and he was sitting next to Shelby and some other women. He was flirting with them and making them laugh, then when he saw Emma look over at him he winked at her.

He knew she was dating Will and that made her angry as he had already took his Spanish job away from him, but he wouldn't get her. She would rather die than have her lips touch his, she told herself.

As Shannon made a joke about him, Emma took another bite of her sandwich and laughed. Emma shouldn't have laughed as the piece of sandwich got stuck in her throat and she began coughing. Shannon looked at her worriedly as she coughed trying to bring the piece of food up.

"Emma are you okay?" Shannon asked.

Emma didn't reply as she couldn't if she wanted too. She swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of sandwich, but that only made it worse. As Emma tried to cough again, she realised she couldn't as she couldn't breathe and she grabbed her throat with her hands. Her eyes were wide and she was panicking as Shannon rushed over to her, then began slapping her on her back.

* * *

><p>Will had just finished marking the papers and he got up from his seat. He stretched before he picked up his lunchbox that Emma had packed for him and he walked over to the door. He opened the door and stepped outside, then turned to shut the door. He locked the door and then set off down the long never ending hallways towards the teacher's lunch room.<p>

On his way there he saw a few of the teens from the Glee club and he smiled at them. He was walking faster as he got closer to the room where his beautiful Emma would be sitting, waiting for him.

* * *

><p>As Emma was getting dizzy she saw the new teacher David running over to her and he pulled her up to her feet from the chair she was sitting in. He knew she was choking and he had been taught what to do in that situation.<p>

He stood behind her, put one fist under her rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. He quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from her windpipe.

The food was still stuck in Emma's throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. Emma was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. Her face was red, her vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in her ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around her.

Her hands at her throat became lose and they dropped to her sides as she gave in to the blackness that tried to take her away from the world. She sagged in the teachers grasp but he still tried to get her to expel the food. After a few more thrusts, the food flew out of Emma's mouth and David set her down on the ground.

He dropped to his knees beside her, and he brought up his hand to tap her face lightly, but then harder when she didn't respond.

"Emma, can you hear me?" David asked.

With no response he held his ear above her mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched.

"Call 911," David told Shannon.

As David hunched over Emma's face, he lifted her neck, levered back her forehead and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

David took a deep breath and pushed down on her chin, before sealing her lips with his own. One, two breaths were blown in to her mouth and Emma's cheeks puffed out.

* * *

><p>When Will finally arrived at the lunch room what he saw made his heart stop. He saw the new Spanish teacher hunched over his girlfriend giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. He instantly felt rage and he ran over to where Emma lay, falling to his knees beside her.<p>

"Move I know what to do," Will told him.

"So do I," David replied.

"Well she's my girlfriend so move," Will said.

"No I won't. I don't care if she is your girlfriend, she isn't breathing and I'm trying to resuscitate her, so would you move and give me some space," David said.

"No I won't move, you move," Will spat.

Will wanted to hit the man right in his face as he should have been the one trying to save Emma's life. Will pushed him and tried to move him as David went to put his lips on hers again. David didn't have time for Will to argue or shove him, so he looked up at him and then brought his fist in to Will's chin hard.

Will fell to the ground and many of the teachers gasped as he now lay unconscious beside his girlfriend. Shannon tried to wake him but he wouldn't stir and it would only cause trouble if he came to.

As David continued trying to save Emma's life, he was rewarded with a small gasp from her before she started coughing. David sat back on his knees and then looked over at Will. He shook his shoulders trying to bring him round and Will's eye brows knitted together as he groaned.

David then moved aside as two paramedics entered the room and knelt beside him. One knelt beside Emma, while the other knelt with Will and David then got up to his feet. He went and sat back down at the table he was eating at and Shelby smiled at him as she flirted with him.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it is exactly Wemma but I didn't know what to put it under for the characters. I did this story cause I don't like the new Spanish teacher and I wanted him to act like an ass. Also did you see Will wearing that Spanish costume, he looked so freaking sexy, I made the picture the background for my laptop. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
